The present invention relates in general to satellite communication systems, and is particularly directed to a frame relay protocol-based earth station interface for providing full mesh, bidirectional signalling capability between a plurality of (diverse bandwidth) end terminal devices, including multiple audio (voice) circuits, for any of the stations of the network.
The increasing availability of reasonably priced satellite communication services, and a variety of narrow bandwidth (voice/data) and wide bandwidth (video) devices to meet the needs of a broad spectrum of communication system users, has led to communication system architectures that can be tailored in terms of connectivity structure and customer utilization. This diversity of equipment types and signal processing capability has led to the desire to have xe2x80x98localxe2x80x99 area networks (LANs), customarily limited to a terrestrial-based systems, typically limited to geographical area, be expanded to encompass a much larger scale of communication services, preferably those employing satellite link transmission equipment to connect terminal devices among well dispersed office sites.
To facilitate inter-office communications, it is preferred to have such satellite-based systems configured as full mesh networks, diagrammatically illustrated in FIG. 1, where any terminal device 10 in the network (comprised of a non-limitative example of four earth stations 11, 12, 13, 14 in the illustrated example) has a direct satellite link 20 (via one hop through a relay satellite 30) to any other terminal device 10 in the network. Connectivity between a respective terminal device 10 that is ported to an associated station interface and a respective terminal device ported to another station interface may be effected by providing each earth station with a multiplexing, demultiplexing subsystem, that is operative to controllably uplink messages from any terminal device (e.g. audio (voice), data, video equipment) over an outbound link and to distribute downlink messages to their intended destination terminal devices.
One type of multiplexing scheme that might be used could involve a time division multiplexing (TDM) and demultiplexing arrangement through which a fixed number of bytes for each user port would be allocated within a fixed information frame. The frame size (total number of bytes) may be determined by the number of ports and their data rates, and the number of frames transmitted per second. The number of TDM frames per second determines the aggregate data rate. The aggregate data rate includes the total user port data rate plus framing overhead.
Interfacing respective terminal devices with the TDM subsystem may be effected by means of a dedicated multiport switch associated with the respective multiplexer and demultiplexer units of the earth station, with each multiport switch being configured for an equal number of data communications equipment (DCE) and data terminal equipment (DTE) ports, so as to provide full matrix capability between DCE and DTE ports. The port speed and format (DCE to DTE) must match; however, matrix switches can usually translate between different physical and electrical characteristics.
A problem associated with such a TDM-matrix switch earth station architecture proposal is the fact that its terminal-to-terminal connectivity involves dedicated port connections, which remain fixed unless the system is physically reconfigured. As a result, in such as system, only a very limited selectivity for voice calls is afforded, since only point-to-point connections can be effected between voice multiplexers and not among the voice circuits themselves that connect to the voice multiplexers. In addition, TDM schemes are very sensitive to timing and network synchronization, since no queuing is performed. A master network timing source is required for all network subsystems. Also, because suppliers of multiplexer and matrix switch components are not the same, different monitor and control mechanisms are required for each respective piece of equipment. This requirement is further burdened by the fact that, due to the unique character of a simplex data stream, the required multiplexer/demultiplexer is not an off-the-shelf product. Finally, the cost of such a system is not insubstantial, since each of the multiport switch and the multiplexer and demultiplexer components must be purchased separately.
In accordance with the present invention, the desire to provide full mesh connectivity for a relatively small number of network stations (e.g. on the order of sixteen or less, as a non-limitative example) is successfully addressed by a frame relay protocol-based earth station interface architecture. The fundamental component of this architecture is a frame relay protocol-based switch, or simply frame relay switch, which comprises a multiplex communication component recently introduced for use in voice/facsimile communication multiplex applications, and which employs a network interface xe2x80x98frame relayxe2x80x99 standard to define the multiplexing of multiple virtual ports across single physical communications port. The interface standard xe2x80x98frame relayxe2x80x99 is based upon the transmission and reception of individual frames or packets of information serially through a port, with a respective frame of digital data containing additional address and control bytes for routing and elementary error detection and flow control.
In the novel earth station environment of the present invention, the frame relay switch is ported, via a first set of terminal ports, to a plurality of xe2x80x98localxe2x80x99 terminal devices, which may include respective voice, data and video signalling equipments. A voice signal link transports low bit rate digitized voice signals, such as those having an encoding rate of less than 10 kb/s, to and from a voice signal multiplexer, in order to interface voice traffic with a plurality of voice signalling circuits that are selectively accessible through the multiplexer. The voice signalling link also conveys call supervision signals, including dial tone detection, dialing, circuit busy, call connect and call termination control and status signals. The voice signal multiplexer is operative to append and decode terminal device selectivity information to the address field portion of a frame processed by the frame relay switch.
Also ported to the frame relay switch are one or more data links that may be coupled to two-way synchronous data terminal devices, providing data rate signalling on the order of 256 Kb/s, for example. An additional port of the frame relay switch may be coupled to a link for wide bandwidth signals, such as a video teleconferencing terminal. The teleconferencing video and its associated voice signals may be digitized and compressed into a single data stream at aggregate data rates on the order of from 112 to 384 kb/s, for example. Because of the wider bandwidth required for video teleconferencing capability, the video communication port of the frame relay switch is intended to be used on only an occasional basis, and may require one or more other signalling channels to be turned off during the teleconferencing period.
Through address and control fields employed by frame relay connectivity control software, the frame relay switch can be dynamically configured to provide multilayer addressing and device selectivity (filtering), thereby enabling point-to-point connectivity of multiple terminal devices, such as a plurality of voice circuits served by the voice circuit multiplexer unit to which a voice signal port of the frame relay switch is coupled. Dial codes on the trunk or station side of the voice signal link are translated into frame relay addresses (data link connection identifiers) that are added to each frame of data for routing through the network. With this additional layer of routing information, voice connectivity is now available between any two voice terminal devices (e.g. trunks) in the network.
On its satellite link side, the frame relay switch is ported to a plurality of modulator and demodulator circuits contained within a modulator/demodulator unit. To provide full mesh connectivity among the multiple earth station network, the circuits of the modulator/demodulator unit include a single uplink modulator and a plurality of downlink demodulators. The respective modulator and demodulator components may comprise PSK signalling units employing, for example, (data rate dependent) BPSK/QPSK/MSK modulation. The modem unit is coupled to an attendant RF transceiver unit that is coupled to an associated satellite antenna unit for transmitting uplink channel signals to the relay satellite and receiving downlink channel signals from the satellite.
In order to optimize traffic flow among the diversity of terminal devices (voice, data, video) served by the frame relay-based interface of the present invention, the routing control mechanism employed by the frame switch relay""s microcontroller includes priority queuing, which provides a plurality of queuing levels to control queuing delay through the frame relay switch. Voice frames are given highest priority, video teleconferencing frames are given the next highest priority, and data frames are given lowest priority. The queuing mechanism is defined such that during normal operation, the frame relay switch will not have more offered traffic than the aggregate outbound channel can handle. Priority queuing has effectively no impact on the sequence of transmitted frames. Where the offered load increases or the channel error rate exceeds prescribed limits, the priority queuing mechanism is operative to reduce the load impact on video teleconferencing first and then voice signalling traffic.
Since, in a full connectivity mesh network, each earth station is continuously monitoring each downlink channel for message frames that may be addressed to it, it is desirable to provide a mechanism for reducing signal processing housekeeping that would otherwise be executed on data frames that are not intended for a destination terminal device served by that earth station. The port configuration parameters of the frame relay switch define a bit mask, which is employed by the microcontroller to xe2x80x98filterxe2x80x99 and selectively discard or pass frames based upon a portion of or the entirety of the first byte of the frame relay address. This mask feature allows only downlinked frames from multiple inbound channels that are destined for one or more terminal devices served by that earth station to be accepted and processed by the frame relay switch. This preliminary filtering reduces processing load and increases efficiency of the routing through the frame relay switch.
The address and routing mechanism employed by the frame relay switch""s microcontroller also inserts, within the frame relay header, a discard eligibility bit, which signifies to the frame relay network whether or not, during periods of congestion, that frame can be initially discarded in an attempt to alleviate the congestion condition. As a result of potential system congestion related to the above described priority queuing and filtering mechanisms, a prespecified data link connection identifier may be employed to xe2x80x98forcexe2x80x99 the discard eligibility bit in the frame relay header to a xe2x80x98onexe2x80x99 bit for all frames utilizing that particular data link connection identifier. This forcing of the discard eligibility bit to a xe2x80x98onexe2x80x99 by means of a data link connection identifier provides an extra level of control on frames originating from terminal devices that may be unable to set the discard eligibility bit themselves.